A conventional bed rail may include several problematic features. First, a conventional bed rail may include a plethora of parts. With the great many parts, a user may assemble a guard frame that is an unintended structure, that does not function as intended, and that is not safe. Second, a conventional bed rail may include a guard frame that permanently stays on the exterior of a bed. This type of guard frame has a permanent pivot such that the guard frame can swing up to a night position to prevent a person from rolling out of bed at night and that can swing down to a lowered position during the day. Permanent pivots are relatively easy to develop and manufacture and integrate with the remaining features of the conventional bed rail but offer no solution to finding a substantially out of sight and out of the way location for the guard frame.